Just Ask Him Out JFC
by slayer of destiny
Summary: The Avengers have had enough of Tony and Steve dancing around each other, and decide to take things into their own hands. Can things end in happiness for the two of them? Can they take their friends hint? Slash Steve/Tony


Bucky was going to murder someone, brutally, viciously, he was going to use every single talent that he possessed to inflict the most pain and punishment that he could in revenge for the torture and cruelty that was being inflicted upon him right now.

"Capsicle, to your left!"

"Tony watch yourself!"

"Aw, I knew you cared my star-spangled cutie,"

"Watch your six Tony!"

"Keep your eyes forward and not on my delectable arse Stevie!"

Yes, Bucky was going to kill someone. 2 someones. viciously.

Natasha landed next to him and beat off a couple of the doom bots that they were fighting, before taking a moment to roll her eyes at Bucky as they were treated to another dose of 'we're not flirting' between the two.

Honestly, they were all getting pretty fed up with it. The two of them were dancing around each other more and more as the days went on. Really Bucky didn't know how the others had not snapped by now, they had been putting up with it for 2 years more than him and he really was on the brink of murdering the two of them.

He had not seen it at first, but then to be fair his brains were soup. Steve had managed to catch up with him and drag him to the Avengers tower where Tony had welcomed him in with open arms. It had been months and months of recovery for Bucky, sticking mainly to Steve's room and only allowing Steve near him as he healed, as his brain healed. Tony had given them access to BARF, had patiently talked Steve through how to use it via a comm link and with FRIDAY's help.

And it had worked, he had slowly become himself more and more and not the Asset. And Steve had been there every single step of the way, he had been there patiently helping him, never judging, never demanding anything, even though it hurt him to see his friend like this he had not demanded anything, just went at Bucky's speed, and slowly but surely, with baby steps they had made it.

And a few weeks after he had emerged from Steve's room he realised that while Steve had been looking after him, Tony Stark had been looking after Steve. Making sure that he was able to keep up with the pressures that healing Bucky's mind, coping with the flashbacks and PTSD from a super soldier while dealing with his own feelings on everything. Tony had made sure Steve didn't drown, made sure that he ate and slept, made sure that he had rest and that he was ok. He had worked with his solicitors to get Bucky pardoned for everything that he had done as the Winter soldier, proving that he had had no choice what so ever.

He had even managed to get Bucky a medal! The world didn't see the Winter Soldier dangerous assassin, they saw Sergeant James Barnes, longest serving prisoner of war.

It was when Tony had pulled that one out his sleeve that Bucky realised. The genius was in love with Steve. He did it because he was Bucky's friend and he liked him, but he also did it so that Steve didn't have to lose his friend all over again when he was just getting him back. When Steve had been hugging Bucky tightly at the realisation that they weren't going to be separated and that Bucky was now a free man, Bucky had caught the warm, gentle, loving expression on Tony's face as he had looked at Steve. And it clicked.

He realised that Steve was in love with Tony when the genius had offered to update Bucky's arm. There were a couple of things that gave it away, the fact that he trusted Tony to work on the arm without him hovering over Bucky's shoulder glaring as he had at the doctors and nurses who had checked him over since coming to the tower. It was in the way he would argue with Stark, pulling a rise out of him and the way his eyes would light up and he could not take them off of Tony's face when the genius bit and argued back. It was in the little things that a best friend would notice, the soft look, touches, taking an interest in technological discussions that he had no idea about.

It was cute.

Until it wasn't.

Because now he had been putting up with months of this angst-filled pining when they both thought the other would feel the same way, they were both making moon eyes at the other when they weren't looking, there was sighing and longing looks, there was the banter and the flirting, and gods they argued, pulling pigtails was putting it mildly. Honestly, he had thought watching Steve and Peggy flirt had been bad, at least she had only shot him, Tony had actually blasted Steve through a wall the day after he had caught Steve flirting with some blonde bimbo called Sharon. And really, he didn't know how Steve managed to find 2 firey brunettes with personalities like fireworks and be caught with a flirty blonde.

And now. Now he had had enough, he was done with watching his 2 closest friends pine for each other, and he was done with having to listen to their damned flirting over comms during missions!

"Oh come on!" Clint whined landing next to Natasha and muting the comms as Tony and Steve started flirting, again, where they had landed below them, Tony popping the face plate off and standing with his hands on his hips.

"That's it!" Bucky growled and reached out, snagging paper from a nearby desk. Scribbling quickly he moved and snatched Clint's bow from him and one of his sticking, exploding arrows.

"Hey!" Clint whined.

Bucky ignored him, And Natasha who was trying to read the note over his shoulder. Instead, he turned off the explosive part of the arrow and started attaching his note, making sure that it was secure and wouldn't come off.

"Erm, Bucky? What you doing?" Bruce asked as he stumbled over hiking his trousers up, it took a few minutes for the material Tony had designed to snap back into place.

"Finishing this!" Bucky snarled before taking position and aiming the arrow where he needed it. The others held their breaths and watched as he released the arrow.

Tony yelped and jerked back landing on his bum as the arrow slammed into the dead centre of Steve's shield. The Captain blinked a couple of times, recognising Clint's arrow straight away and realising that they weren't under attack, before realising that there was a note attached.

By this point, Natasha, Clint and Bruce all had their Stark Super Spy lenses out and were peering over the wrecked front of the building to watch was what happening with interest. Bucky just grunted and squinted watching as the two idiots leant forward to look at the note at the same time.

Tony turned bright red first, shockingly, but Steve was close behind, his whole face turning crimson, his ears burning as they realised what the note said in Bucky's distinctive scrawl.

Just Fucking Ask Him Out JFC

They watched intently as the two stared at each other, and then looked away, and then looked back to each other, both of them glowing bright red, and both of them seemingly at a loss for words.

"I don't think I have ever seen Tony blush," Bruce hummed thoughtfully.

"I didn't know he could blush," Natasha snickered.

"They aren't doing anything!" Clint groaned dropping his head a little.

"Wait...wait...what is Steve doing?!" Bucky leant further forward watching closely as Steve seemed to be trying to say something to Tony and failing.

They all groaned when Steve's shoulders slumped and he seemed to be giving in. They watched shocked as Steve threw his helmet over his shoulder, dropped his shield, stepped forward, grabbed Tony and dipped him, actually dipped him, before kissing him.

They all stared open-mouthed as Steve pressed their lips together and Tony's arms flailed for just a second before he wound his arms around Steve's neck and kissed back just as intently.

"FINALLY!" They cheered.

* * *

Tony landed and started the machinery stripping off the various sections of armour, walking closer to where Steve was waiting for him at the end of the walkway.

They had had to separate when the public started coming out of hiding not wanting their kiss to be spread all over the papers before they even had a chance to discuss it themselves. Tony's heart was still pounding in his chest, and he had no clue what the hell was going on.

Flying back all he had to stop him from panicking that Steve was going to tell him that he had made a big mistake and he had been caught up in the moment, adrenaline and every other excuse that Tony could think would have made Steve lose his senses and kiss Tony, including pulling a prank on their no good teammates after that lovely message that had been fired into Steve's shield.

However, watching Steve watching him walk towards him, well, those excuses seemed weaker and weaker as blue eyes burned passionately as the last of the armour was stripped away and Tony was left walking towards him in his skin-tight undersuit, which left nothing at all to the imagination.

By the time Tony reached Steve, he was trembling faintly at the heat being focussed on him, and the suit was definitely not leaving anything to the imagination as to how he was feeling about that look.

Steve licked his lips as Tony came to a stop in front of him, he himself was still wearing the Captain America uniform minus the shield and helmet.

"Captain my Captain," Tony smiled trying to put on a front. Steve, of course, saw straight through it. He stepped forward and gripped Tony's waist, groaning as the younger man's muscled form pressed firmly against his own. "I have been falling for you pretty much from the first moment that I met you. I will admit that at first I was attracted to your quick mouth, and the thought of how I could make you silent and turn that brain of yours to silent for a moment or two. And then I fell in love with you, with your kindness, your selflessness, your heart. I want this with you Tony, if you do to,"

"I want it, I want you," Tony nodded biting his lip, his heart thundering now so loudly he was shocked Steve could not hear it.

Steve nodded to himself and lifted Tony making the younger man smirk, that swagger that Steve loved about him coming back in full force.

"So those thoughts you had on shutting my brain up for a few minutes, want to share with the class?" He asked huskily cupping Steve's face.

"Well, there were quite a few. Including bending you over desks, sofas, tables, stools and various other handily located furniture and fucking you so hard that you couldn't walk properly for a week," Steve said huskily.

"A week..that is...optimistic," Tony gulped, desire burning through him as he wrapped his legs tightly around Steve's waist, rocking gently against his stomach to try and relieve some of the pressure building in his stomach.

"Tony," Steve grinned brightly. "Super Soldier, super healing, super refractory time,"

"Oh...Oh!" Tony looked pleased as he wrapped his arms fully around Steve's neck and started mouthing at Steve's neck. "We should make a start on that," He nodded sharply licking his lips.

"Yes we should," Steve cupped Tony through the thin fabric of the flight suit as he walked them over to the nearest wall and pressed Tony's firmly against it as his mouth settled over Tony's and started devouring him.

* * *

Bucky was going to kill someone, seriously going to kill them. The murderous urges crawling all over his skin was getting stronger and stronger, getting harder to ignore.

Winter had come up with at least 19 ways to bump them off. Each.

They were driving him mad. And he was going to kill them.

"...thought we could maybe go and get some supper tonight?" Steve said through the comms while throwing his shield and taking out ten doombots.

"Where were you thinking Cupcake?" Tony asked brightly.

"That Italian place that you like," Even though his voice sounded calm, his face and eyes were not, and while Tony enthusiastically agreed, Bucky, Clint and Natasha all rolled their eyes at each other.

Bucky was going to kill someone.

"We're going right?" Natasha muttered as they walked off the quinjet behind Tony and Steve as they walked hand in hand ahead of them.

"Oh yeah!" Clint, Bucky and Bruce nodded.

"You got it?" Clin asked Bucky.

"All covered!" Bucky held up the pre-prepared note.

Just Ask Him To Marry You JFC


End file.
